


5 Ties

by Clare_Spradley_I



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clare_Spradley_I/pseuds/Clare_Spradley_I
Summary: Zane didn't dress up often and considering their lifestyle, she couldn't say she blamed him. Still, there was something about him wearing a suit and tie that drove Rikki crazy. 5 memorable times Zane wore a suit and tie in front of Rikki. A part of the 5 Dresses series but again, you don't have to read either of those to understand this story.
Relationships: Zane Bennett/Rikki Chadwick
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**The Grey Tie**

As Rikki entered the fancy hotel lobby, she realized how very out of place she was. She didn't wear her usual casual clothes but she did feel underdressed. She had to be the youngest person at this seminar, everyone else was at least forty years old. She had half a mind to turn around and join Cleo and Emma at Lewis's fishing competition but she knew she needed to stay. She had to learn more about money and finances if she was going to be able to help her family.

"Rikki?" She heard her name as she flipped through the pamphlet. How would anyone here know her? She looked up to see Zane Bennett staring back at her. Oddly enough, he looked like he belonged at this seminar or at least he dressed the part. He was in a suit with a grey tie, the most dressed up she had ever seen him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. She felt uncomfortable at the question. What could she say, my family's in spiraling debt so I came to learn about money? Ha, way to give him the key to ridicule her forever.

"What are you doing here?" She asked back.

"I asked you first." He said. Clearly, neither of them wanted to be upfront with each other.

"I asked you first?" Rikki repeated. "How old are you, ten?"

Zane continued to tell her he was here with his dad. That would be a good cover if she happened to run into him again. The first presentation was starting soon so she would have to leave Zane now. Not that she minded, he had been acting strange around her since she had kissed him the night of the full moon. She shuttered at the thought.

After the first presentation, Rikki thought she'd leave. This seminar would only be beneficial to those who had money, not someone like her and her family who were desperate for it. She reckoned she should have done more research, she likely would have figured out this event wasn't what she was looking for.

She had the misfortune of running into Zane again. She had forgotten lunch was being served at this event, she had spent all of her money just to get a pass inside. She fed him some lie about how the restaurant was full so she was going to eat on her own. Harrison Bennett made his first appearance shortly after. He was as snobby and stuck up as Rikki thought he might have been. She was ready to leave when Zane had somehow convinced her to come up to his dad's suite with her. Free lunch was the best lunch, she thought. Maybe she would save some money here after all.

The elevator ride up to the top floor was awkward. She and Zane didn't say anything the whole ride up but she felt a heavy presence between the two of them. If she didn't know any better, she would say Zane could feel it too. She caught him staring at her once and looked back at him. He gave her his signature, crooked grin and she turned back to stare at the elevator doors. She felt, dare she say, flushed. What was Zane of all people doing to her?

She only had a few bites from the fancy appetizers set out in the room. She wasn't incredibly hungry to be honest. Rikki reckoned she wouldn't find herself in a penthouse hotel suite again so she thought she'd milk it for all it's worth. There was a giant balcony outside she thought she'd check out next. The view was beautiful, she could see the entire Gold Coast from there. She beckoned Zane to join her but he seemed reluctant for some reason. Since when was he afraid to be alone with a girl?

He joined her after a few moments but forgot about the sliding door behind him. She heard a click and a beep and he ran back to the door only to find it was locked. Their phones and all other possessions were inside. The only thing they had with them were Harrison Bennett's notes Zane was supposed to bring down to his father.

"We could always toss them off the balcony." Rikki told him, in reference to the notes.

"Very funny." Zane replied. He must have thought she only wanted to get rid of the notes.

"No, I'm serious." Rikki said. "We could fold them into paper airplanes. It might get someone's attention."

He agreed, deciding he would spend most of the time folding the papers while she would throw them off the building. She noticed when he would throw them, he'd stand as far away from the edge of the balcony as possible. She wondered why until he started breathing heavily. He was scared of heights. Rikki didn't exactly care to help him all that much but she couldn't have him passing out on her. What would Harrison think if he came up to the hotel and saw his son unconscious on the balcony? Rikki first worried for herself, maybe Harrison would think she did something to Zane. Then, she realized he'd probably make fun of Zane for it. She suddenly felt an odd protectiveness over the raven haired boy. She didn't want Harrison to make fun of his own son over something this serious.

Rikki was happily surprised when she was able to talk Zane down. She noticed the seminar ended a while ago so she mused aloud about what Zane's dad could have been up to. Zane went back to the locked door, as if it might be open now, and Rikki took a seat against the glass barrier around the balcony.

"What are you doing here, Rikki?" He asked her.

"I told you," Rikki told him. "I'm here with my dad."

"So where is he?" Zane asked as he walked over with some hesitation to sit next to her. "Wouldn't he be looking for you as well?"

"Well, maybe he is." Rikki told him as he took a seat. "Although probably not, he's always working."

"He's working the seminar?" Zane asked. Rikki realized she had messed up. She needed to back track.

"No, I mean he probably went in to work." Rikki replied. "He has a shift right after the seminar."

"You know the seminar is more for rich investors, right?" Zane asked.

"Are you assuming my family has no money?" She responded. They didn't but why would he make that assumption? She saw his eyes widen at the mistake he had made.

"No," Zane started. "No, I- I didn't mean to assume anything. I guess I just- I never expected to see you at an event like this."

"Fair." Rikki replied. "It's not really my style, is it?"

"No," Zane laughed.

"I suppose your assumption isn't too far from the truth." Rikki sighed. "My family isn't wealthy by any means. I guess my dad didn't do the proper research when he was looking this seminar up."

Rikki didn't know why she was sharing her family's financial status with Zane. The next time she walked into the JuiceNet, his gang would probably be ready to make fun of her for being poor.

"Maybe not." Zane replied. "You're right though, it is all a scam. Unless the thought of potentially losing thousands of dollars doesn't scare you."

"The seminar is for very rich people indeed." Rikki chuckled, feeling silly for making this mistake. She didn't have one hundred dollars to her name, much less thousands.

"Well, it's not like they advertise it's only for the rich so I wouldn't feel too bad if I was your dad." Zane told her. He seemed to read her mind and give her the reassurance she needed. She suddenly didn't feel stupid for coming to the seminar today. She looked up to meet his eyes. He was smiling at her and she couldn't help from smiling back. What in the world was happening? Why weren't they shoving insults down each other's throats like normal?

"Seriously though," Zane started. "You don't think your dad is wondering where you are?"

"No," Rikki replied, honestly. Even though she had come alone, she could practically leave her home whenever she wanted. Her dad was rarely there and when he was, he didn't seem to care what she did. She had been taking care of herself in ways Zane couldn't imagine. She supposed Harrison was the exact opposite of her own father. Rather than needy and over bearing, her own father was distant and as absent as possible while still living in the same home as his daughter.

"You're not the only one with a terrible father." She continued.

"Oh," Zane replied. "I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"That's all right." Rikki replied. "It's not your fault."

They spent the next however long sitting on the balcony, bonding over their daddy issues. Rikki always thought she and Zane were as different as any two people could be. She reckoned that was part of the reason why she didn't reciprocate any of his recent advances. However, talking with him on the balcony that day, she realized how similar they might be. Sure, she figured their financial statuses couldn't be any different but they had more in common than she thought.

This was a whole different side of Zane. He was open and honest with her. She found she didn't have any issues being the same with him. It was odd, Rikki had always been so closed up, even when she wanted to open up or cry for help, she couldn't. Not even with Cleo or Emma, who she'd consider to be the best friends she'd ever had. With Zane, for whatever reason, she felt being herself was easy. She eventually told him she came to the seminar alone and surprisingly enough, he didn't judge her for it. Again, he reassured her the seminar wasn't worth it and that money wouldn't change anything. She always thought he was so lucky.

She heard a thunder clap in the distance and knew she would have to move. She and Zane bonded a great deal today but she still didn't feel comfortable telling him about her mermaid identity, not to mention what Cleo and Emma might say if she did tell him. He didn't know it yet but he was hunting them.

He offered her his suit jacket once he reached her under the small covering. Since when was Zane so... sweet? Not that she planned on telling her friends about her day locked on the balcony but she thought if she did, there's no way they would believe her. She even wondered herself if this was Zane or some sweet guy dressed as him.

Once she turned around to face him, she saw he was staring at her with eyes that could make her melt. He tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear and she noticed he was coming closer to her. If this had happened any other time in their relationship thus far, she would have shoved him away. Now, Rikki found that was the last thing she wanted to do.

The sliding door behind them flew open before Zane's lips could touch hers. Harrison began to lay into his son and Rikki's protectiveness of Zane flared up yet again. In her attempt to defend Zane, Harrison took a shot at her which turned out to be a big mistake. Zane stood up to his own father in her defense. Rikki found she didn't mind it one bit.

Rikki walked to the elevators with the biggest smile on her face. What did this mean for her and Zane now? They hadn't kissed but it was clear they both wanted to. Would they get another chance? It's not like he could walk up to her at the JuiceNet when she was with her friends and finish the task, nor could she. As funny of a thought it was, she was sure the place would explode if they did. Still, she didn't think she could just go back to hurling insults at him. She thought a lot more of him today than she ever had.

The elevator behind her dinged and she stepped inside to ride down to the ground floor. She suddenly heard her name and the doors flew open again. She surprisingly found herself happy to see Zane again. How had he managed to get away from Harrison? What was he doing here now? She felt her heart soar at the possibility he had come to finish their kiss.

"You've still got my jacket." He told her.

Rikki nodded, not even thinking about the jacket when she left the suite. She set her purse down as she took off the suit jacket and handed it back to him. She expected him to run off with it but was surprised when he didn't move. She looked up at him and saw he was staring at her with the same eyes he had when he almost kissed her. She held her breath at the possibility of getting to kiss him. It was funny, she knew the girls would ask her what she had been up to today and she knew they'd never believe her if she told them she was kissing Zane. He placed a hand on the back of her neck and she leaned up to gently touch her lips with his. It was short and sweet but it seemed to set off fireworks in her head and heart. This was the kiss the movies talked about and she had it with Zane Bennett.

What the hell?

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys** **enjoyed the start to this story! I have to say, this is probably my favorite series to write at the moment so I'm always excited for new ideas. I think this story will have more length because I think Rikki has a lot going on in her mind while Zane is a little more vocal. I really enjoyed writing from Rikki's POV and I hope I did her justice!**

**I also wanted to say thank you to the guest reviewer leah (on fan fiction.net) on 5 More Dresses for inspiring this story. I decided to go with the tie color because I don't want you guys to picture Zane in an all red suit or something, that feels super silly and out of character.**

**I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow so I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!**


	2. The Red Tie

**The Red Tie**

Rikki had three conditions for her and Zane getting back together. He had to keep her mermaid identity a secret, he couldn't let Cleo or Emma know they were back together and, to help ensure that, they couldn't be seen together in public. So far, he had done well to uphold those three rules but it seemed one was going to be broken today.

Zane had asked her to his school dance. She said yes at first, she didn't think there would be people there that might tell Cleo and Emma about her secret relationship. Then, the thought of blending in with privileged, rich kids started to intimidate her. She didn't own any dress that looked to cost hundreds of dollars aside from the red dress Zane had gifted her last year. She tried that one on a while ago to see if it would still fit but she reckoned she'd be sent home if she wore that dress. She'd become a bit bustier since the last time she wore it. Zane wiggled his eyebrows when she had told him as much.

Ever the sweet boyfriend he was, Zane volunteered to take her shopping to find a new dress for the dance. He had told her she didn't need to look the part and he'd still think she looked beautiful no matter what but this seemed to matter a lot to her. She was hesitant to go along at first. For one, they'd be breaking one of her cardinal rules for their relationship and two, she always felt a bit uncomfortable when he spent his money on her. She knew a couple hundred dollars wasn't much for him but it's not like anyone ever spent that amount on her before unless she was in dire need of something. Her own father had pouted about when she needed a new laptop for school.

Her own insecurities got the best of her and she was now walking hand and hand with Zane through the mall. It reminded her of their early relationship when he had pulled her into him for a kiss and she had accidentally slammed her ice cream into his shirt. It was a very cute memory that made her blush. Maybe they'd make another cute memory today.

They went into a few stores and she tried on a few dresses but she didn't like any of them on her that much. She was gravitating towards red dresses, Zane had noticed.

"Maybe I should grab something while we are out too." He told her. "I don't have a red tie or anything."

"I could always pick a different color." Rikki started. "You don't have to wear red either. I don't want you to have to spend too much."

"No, don't worry about it." He told her. "I don't mind."

"I do, though." Rikki told him.

"I wonder when the day will come that I can buy you a nice gift and you'll just say 'thank you'" Zane mused.

"When hell freezes over." Rikki told him with a smile.

"Hey, what about that dress?" Zane asked, stopping and pointing to the window beside him.

Rikki turned around to see a beautiful, red dress in the shop window. It had the elegant and sexy vibe the previous red dress had but it was just a hair more adult. It still looked like a dress for a teenager but maybe an older teenager like she was now. She also saw it was on sale so maybe she could convince Zane to let her pay for it. It would still take nearly all the money she had but she didn't mind. She could go without juice for a few days.

"All right." Rikki said as they made their way into the shop.

"They've got a men's section too." Zane said. "I might go see if I can find a red tie."

"Okay." She said. "I'll catch up with you later."

Rikki pulled out the red dress she saw in the window to try on as well as a few others, trying to pick only ones on sale. Once she had picked out a few, she went into a nearby dressing room to try them on. It became clear to her the red dress Zane had pointed out was the perfect one for the dance. She stepped out of the her room to get a better look at it in the large mirror just outside of the dressing room.

"Rikki?" She heard her name. She was surprised to see Cleo and Emma had come into the store.

"Hey guys," she replied as casually as she could. "What's up?"

"Nothing, Cleo and I were just shopping today." Emma said. "What are you doing? I thought you said you were busy."

"Oh, well I went shopping too." Rikki replied. "I didn't know you guys were going, I would have joined you."

"Well, you can join us now if you want." Cleo offered.

"No!" Rikki said, a bit louder than she had meant to. "No, that's okay. I'm a bit tired, I think I'm going to go home after this."

"What are you shopping for anyway?" Emma asked as she gestured to the much fancier than normal dress Rikki was currently wearing.

"Oh...well um... I..." Rikki sputtered as she tried to come up with a reason she'd be buying the fancy red dress. Funeral wouldn't work, you wear black to those. Emma and Cleo went to her school so they knew there was no dance going on. She knew they wouldn't believe her if she told them just because. They didn't know Rikki's living situation but they knew she didn't come from riches. Emma had to give Rikki her employee discount at the JuiceNet just yesterday because Rikki didn't have enough money to buy a juice at full price.

Before she could come up with an excuse, Zane stepped out of the dressing room across from her. She thought he was just looking for a red tie but he was wearing a full suit. The whole suit was black, save his red tie. She found he looked devilishly handsome. She reckoned red and black suited him well too.

Zane gave her a small smile before he realized who was standing in front of her. He slipped back into his dressing room just in time. Emma and Cleo must have seen Rikki staring at Zane so they turned around to see what she was staring at.

"What are you looking at?" Emma asked Rikki.

"Nothing." Rikki responded. "Like I said, I'm just tired, I think I'll change and head home."

"All right," Cleo said as both girls gave her a strange look. "We'll see you later then."

"See you." Rikki said as the two girls walked away. Thankfully, Rikki heard Cleo tell Emma the store was far too fancy for their usual looks so they decided to leave shortly after.

"You can come out now." Rikki said as she knocked on Zane's dressing room door.

"That was close." He said as he exited. "I love the dress, by the way."

"Yeah, me too." Rikki said. "I think I'll go with this one. Please tell me you're not going to buy all of that too."

"Why not?" Zane asked as he adjusting the sleeves of his jacket. "I saw the look you gave me, you like it."

"Well...," Rikki sputtered again as Zane gave her the most annoying, cocky smile. "Shut up, of course I like it."

"Was that so hard to admit?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied with an eye roll. "Seriously though, you don't need to buy all this stuff."

"I won't." Zane said. "I have something like all of this at home, aside from the tie. Glad to know you like it though."

"I suppose." She said as she crossed her arms.

"I really do love this dress on you, by the way." He told her as he placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Thank you." She replied as she leaned in to kiss him. "You think I'll blend in?"

"No," Zane replied, Rikki cocked her head in confusion. "I think you'll stick out. No one at my school is as stunning as you are."

Rikki rolled her eyes again as she moved out of his arms.

"Why don't we get changed so we can check out?" She asked. "I can get this dress."

"That wasn't the agreement." Zane told her.

"Fine," Rikki replied, crossing her arms again. "But if you're getting this dress, I'm getting our lunch."

"Lunch?" Zane asked. "Wow, I get to be in public with you a lot today."

"Yeah, well..." Rikki started, giving him a cheeky smile. "I kind of like you."

Zane laughed before he closed the door to his dressing room. Rikki did the same as she changed back into her street clothes. Maybe she could let the 'no public appearances' rule slide from now on.


	3. The Black Tie

**The Black Tie**

Rikki always hated attending these fancy events. Granted, she hadn't been to many but the businessmen and their wives were the most boring and dull people she could imagine. Why would anyone think anything to do with outdoor furniture would be hilarious? She knew she couldn't complain to her boss about this, it wasn't his fault all old millionaires were the blandest people on the planet.

Once she and the girls had graduated high school, they all went their different paths. Lewis had stayed in Gold Coast for a few months before he proposed to Cleo and swept her off to America with him. Bella returned to Ireland and her and Will broke up soon after, finding it was incredibly difficult to make the distance work. Will and Sophie went to Sydney after graduation to attend a nearby university and Emma decided to continue her travels around the continent leaving Rikki alone in Gold Coast. Well, not completely alone but she didn't know how she felt about her remaining company.

To her surprise, Zane had been nothing short of a jerk their last year of high school. He had been so sweet, at the least, towards her since they had been locked out on that balcony so many years ago. That year, he seemed to revert back to the fifteen year old boy who pushed Cleo out to sea on a dysfunctional Zodiac. He couldn't be bothered to care about Rikki when she was in danger or asked for his help. He barely lifted a finger when she expressed issues in their relationship. When she finally dumped him, he lashed out saying he wouldn't keep their mermaid identity a secret and began helping Sophie and Ryan mine for jewels in the moon pool. He let her know how much he had regretted his actions but it was too little, too late. He did help them at the last minute despite her rebuttals so she agreed to be friends with him again. They hung out a few more times after her graduation but Rikki found their relationship to still be too raw. They should have worked out perfectly and he went ahead and ruined everything. He told her he had been accepted to Oxford and asked her if he should go. She had no hesitations when she told him yes.

Rikki was the last one standing in Gold Coast. She attended a local university and got a job as a waitress at a nice restaurant. She remembered how impressed her bosses were that she had been a restaurant owner previously. She shook it off every time they asked about it. She had nothing but bad memories at Rikki's.

The restaurant job gave her enough money to rent her own apartment. It was small and not exactly on the best side of town but she didn't mind at all. She felt like it was a step in the right direction. She could barely afford it though and often found herself skipping meals and picking up shifts to make ends meet. In retrospect, Rikki didn't know why she went to college. Nothing about any school subject or classroom setting ever excited her. Still, she figured if she didn't go to school, she'd be waiting tables for the rest of her life. She liked her restaurant job but she didn't want to do it forever.

One fateful day, she decided to stay home. She knew she was losing a lot of weight, she was failing nearly all of her classes and she was tired of dealing with the annoying, snobby customers at her job. She couldn't take it anymore and she didn't know where to turn. Since she hit rock bottom, she thought she'd consult to therapy to see if someone could help her get her life back on track. As soon as she had booked the appointment, she noticed an ad for a missing broach near Mako with a pretty hefty price tag. She was briefly reminded of the time she and Zane had searched for the lost statue off Mako. She shook the memory of Zane and figured the broach would be much easier for her to retrieve than the crate had been. She flew out of her bed and ran down to the nearby beach before taking off to Mako. She found the lost item sooner than she had expected and took it to the nearby museum the ad had asked the finder to return it to. She only expected a reward from her search but she was soon asked to come in for a meeting with the museum curator. He had been the one to point her in the direction of becoming a deep sea diver. She had never thought of that career but she unenrolled from all of her classes as soon as she found out the type of money she could make from that.

The museum got her in contact with an agency and she had signed a one year agreement with them. She thanked god it was only one year because she couldn't stand working with these people. They paid her out on the rewards for the lost items she returned but since she was not the senior most member on their roster, she hardly ever got credit for it in any announcement. At first she didn't mind but then she thought she deserved credit where credit was due. She now knew of other agencies that would give her a much better deal.

On top of not receiving credit, she was the back up to attend these annoying galas for her finds. She would simply come in place of the diver and say he sent his regrets but he wasn't feeling well. After one gala, Rikki had gone to a nearby bar and found the diver who was supposed to attend the gala partying with a group of friends. She didn't buy anyone was sick after that. She was merely a puppet in their agency and she never loved playing that role.

Rikki walked up to the familiar museum doors, already wishing tonight's events would be over. She put on a smile though and was polite to everyone she greeted on the way in. She picked up a nearby pamphlet to see if she was mentioned anywhere in the dive. She found her name on the back in the smallest legible print. She scoffed but thought at least she was mentioned this time.

She was planning on entering the main room for the gala when a name caught her eye in the pamphlet. The main sponsor of tonight's event was Harrison Bennett's company. Did that mean Zane was going to be here as well? Likely not, he probably had quite the life in England. She was glad she looked up from the pamphlet before she entered the ballroom as she saw the raven haired boy she was once trapped on a balcony with talking to an older group of businessmen.

Rikki flung herself against the wall on the outside of the ballroom. No, he couldn't be here, not tonight. She supposed it did make sense. She knew Harrison sponsored events like this all the time. Was he still following his dad around like a puppet? She supposed that would make two of them.

Rikki peeked around the corner to try to get a good look at him again. It looked like England had done him some favors. He was already handsome when she knew him but it seemed he was even more so now. Maybe that was just her brain playing tricks on her, she hadn't seen him in such a long time. He looked so well put together in a professional suit and a black tie. She reckoned he always looked like he belonged at these events while she felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb.

She watched as he wrapped his arm around a nearby girl. The girl was beautiful too, she noted. She had beautiful tanned skin, a slim figure, long brown hair with caramel highlights and bright green eyes, almost as bright as her white smile. The girl made Rikki feel even more out of place at the event. How could she compete with her? Who was that girl anyway? She was clearly Zane's date for the night. Was she his girlfriend? His fiancée or wife even? It had been about four years since she last saw Zane, there was a chance he had met someone and gotten married. Still, it broke her heart to see him with someone else. She thought these feelings she had for him were long gone but it killed her to see him so happy without her. She found herself desperately wanting to be on his arm.

Rikki felt tears start to sting her eyes and she knew she had to leave. She might get in trouble with her boss later on but she didn't care. She couldn't be here, not now. Rikki ran out of the museum, ditching her car figuring she'd come back to get it. She had a different destination in mind as she checked her surroundings and dove into the water outside the museum.

Once she arrived at the moon pool, she propped her arms up on the cold stone and rested her head on them, beginning to think. Any time Zane Bennett popped into her mind in the past, she quickly shoved him out but she felt she needed to think about him now. She needed to think about them now. What had gone so wrong? He was the sweetest boyfriend to her during their second to last year of school. He accepted her for the girl and the mermaid she was, he didn't care that she came from rags rather than riches, he saved her during her first treasure dive and he had consulted her when Charlotte was trying to take over. Hell, he even bought a restaurant and named it after her. Why did he all of a sudden start acting like a jerk?

Maybe it was because they were becoming more serious. For a while she felt more comfortable sharing a bed with him than she did sleeping on her own. She remembered sitting alone on her much smaller bed, questioning if she was in love with him. She wondered if he felt the same way but when he started acting like a jerk, she didn't think he did. Then again, his father wasn't the most loving person on the planet. Rikki knew Harrison loved and cared for Zane whether either Bennett knew it or not, Harrison just had a unique way of showing it. Rikki still didn't know what had happened between Harrison and Zane's mum but she didn't think his mum left because Harrison was too loving towards her. He seemed like the type to push his loved ones away. That was all Zane had known when it came to expressing love. Was it possible he pushed Rikki away because he was falling in love with her? Was he scared at the possibility? The only couple he had seen in love were his parents and they didn't exactly work out.

Was it possible Rikki herself had caused any part of their breakup? Had Zane tried to reach out to her and she ignored him? She had been pretty preoccupied with the moon pool that year. Lewis and Will seemed to be understanding of their girlfriends but Zane wasn't the same way. He had never had a problem with her needing to handle her mermaid business before. Then again, she knew they were much closer than Will and Bella and Lewis had always been involved in their mermaid adventures. Zane didn't seem to fit anywhere he was comfortable. She was suddenly abandoning her responsibilities at the cafe and in their relationship. She supposed it was only natural he would be frustrated with her and start doing the same. All was fair in love and war, right? Maybe their breakup wasn't entirely his fault. Maybe she should have made time for her own boyfriend instead of obsessing over the moon pool.

She broke up with him because he kissed Sophie. He swore up and down he didn't want to kiss her and she had kissed him. He swore it didn't mean anything. It hurt Rikki like it had hurt her to see him with another girl tonight. He had kissed Miriam two years prior when they first started dating. He swore it didn't mean anything then and Rikki had believed him. What was the difference then? Rikki supposed it wasn't just Zane's kiss with Sophie that had broken them up, it was everything leading up to it. Maybe Rikki felt she finally had a good enough reason to end things. She knew if she dumped him, he'd want to know why and she wouldn't know what to say. At least now she could give him what she thought was a solid reason.

Rikki thought dumping Zane would solve all her problems but if anything, it made them worse. On top of still having feelings for him, he started working against her. She'd reckoned she'd do the same thing if she were in his shoes. He ended up pulling through and helping the girls at the end so she really didn't have any trouble putting any of the harm he had done behind. She did have trouble hanging out with him as just a friend. She so desperately wanted to be walking on the beach again with their arms around each other, stopping every now and again to kiss. Friends didn't kiss. She wanted these feelings she had to go away. She wished she could just be friends with him but it didn't look like her heart was going to let that happen.

When he told her about Oxford, she thought that was an easy way to get him out of her life. Send him across the world never to be seen again was a good plan. She didn't anticipate him coming back. Now, he was at the least dating someone. He clearly moved on and she needed to find a way to do the same. Zane Bennett would be nothing more than her first love, the one that got away.

Rikki hadn't realized she had been crying until now. She dipped her head under the water to wash her tears off. She didn't know how to get over someone but she was going to have to figure it out. She had ruined her chances in a perfectly good relationship. How so like her own family. The Bennett's weren't the only family to push their loved ones away. If anything, the Chadwick's were more cold.

She supposed she had done all the thinking she could do for one evening. She looked up to the volcano opening and saw the stars were now shinning bright. The gala must be over if not close to. If she got back in time, maybe she could convince her boss she had been there she just wasn't very social. That wouldn't be completely uncharacteristic of her.

Rikki washed up on the opposite shore a little while later. She dried herself off and headed to her car. The gala was still going on but likely wrapping up soon. There would be no reason for her to walk back in so she made her way to her car instead. She was going to get in when she noticed two men were getting into the car beside her. She decided to let them get in their car while she waited behind her own.

"I can't believe he bought it." One of the men said.

"Bought what?" The other asked.

"You're sloshed, Jerry" the man who was thankfully approaching the driver's seat said. The other man laughed in a way that let Rikki know he did indeed have too many drinks tonight.

"I was talking about the Bennett boy." He said. Rikki was suddenly intrigued.

"Oh, Harrison?" The man she knew to be named Jerry asked.

"No, his son," the other man replied. "Zack or something." Rikki snickered to herself.

"Oh right!" Jerry said as if a lightbulb had gone off in his head. "He purchased Mako Island didn't he? I didn't know the boy had that kind of money."

Zane had done what? It took everything in Rikki for her brain not to explode. Why had Zane bought Mako Island? Why was it even for sale? Wasn't there an order by the environmental protection agency on Mako? She had helped get it, she should know.

"I don't know if he did. After that silly environmental order ran out, it went up for sale." The sober man said. "He went after it pretty quickly."

"What are his plans with it?" Jerry asked. "Didn't Harrison want to do something with it at one point?"

"Several years ago, yes." The other man said. "According to Harrison, the boy wants to leave it alone."

"What a waste." Jerry said as he finally entered the car.

"Yes," the older man said. "Harrison wasn't surprised though, apparently he spent a lot of time on the island with his ex-girlfriend."

Rikki got in her own car after that conversation ended. Why in the world had Zane bought Mako Island? There was nothing going on between them, he didn't owe her anything. Wasn't he with another girl anyway? How would he explain this purchase to her? How would she feel about that?

Before Rikki could think on that any further, she saw the girl that was on Zane's arm earlier that night leaving with a man that was definitely not Zane. It seemed Jerry wasn't the only one that was leaving the event 'sloshed'.

Rikki smiled to herself as she drove away from the museum. Maybe she wasn't the only one who wasn't over their relationship.


	4. The Blue Tie

**The Blue Tie**

"Is it weird this all still feels normal?" Rikki asked the man she had spent the last few hours walking along the beach with. She knew her boss was going to be upset with her for disappearing from the gala. It wouldn't be the first time it happened and it wouldn't be the first time it was Zane's fault either.

Rikki had prepared for a normal gala, speaking to stuffy, old businessmen who were likely creating disgusting fantasies involving her while they spoke. She prepared to take a few visits to the bar, make her speech, eat a nice, free dinner, top a successful night off with one last drink and then go home. The night had taken quite a turn. On her second trip to the bar, Zane Bennett had approached her. He looked so handsome in his suit and navy blue tie. It was a slightly awkward but thankfully short conversation as an event worker pulled her away for her speech. Rikki had wished she had brought her drink with her. Speaking of drinks, a waiter spilled a tray of wine on her as she walked on stage to make her speech. She felt an aggressive tug on her hand she had no choice but to follow. She was running across the museum with Zane to hide her secret. It was like high school all over again.

She had suggested they sneak out and walk along the beach. She didn't know why, it was a silly idea. After all this time, she still knew she wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him. It didn't seem like he came to this gala with any date but that didn't mean he was single. She found as long as he didn't mention it, she didn't care.

She subconsciously grabbed his hand in hers shortly into their walk and was surprised when he didn't pull back. He had made a joke about the cafe that genuinely made her laugh and he pulled her to him as he was wont to do back in the day. They had taken a seat in the fine sand and he made sure to keep an arm around her shoulders. It had been years but it felt like they walked along the beach like this just yesterday. She hoped she wasn't an idiot for feeling this way. She hoped he felt the same or would, at least, let her down easy.

"I don't know." Zane told her. "And if it's all right with you, I really don't care."

He was leaning in closer to her and she felt as if she must be dreaming. No way she was kissing Zane again in real life. No, he was probably married to the brunette girl she had seen him with at that gala, still at Oxford bedding girls like no tomorrow, in a relationship with Sophie or Miriam, hunting for mermaids or anything else. She was not lucky enough to be here. She said "yeah" softly, she wasn't sure if he heard her so she nodded too. His lips gently touched hers and she was reminded of their kiss in the elevator. He pulled back, only until their noses were barely touching before diving in again, this time with a bit more force. She didn't want it to stop.

Eventually they pulled away from each other. They weren't exactly at a private beach, who knows what people might do or think?

"What happens now?" Rikki asked him as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She was reminded of the last time she asked him that question after an intense make out session at Rikki's cafe. She didn't exactly get the response she was hoping for at that time.

"What do you want to happen?" Zane asked her. It was odd, he was usually the decision maker, at least when he was given the option.

"I've missed you," she finally settled on. "I... our last year here, together... I think after a while we were just trying to hurt each other. The things you did and the things you said, hurt me and it hurt me that I felt I needed to do the same to you."

"You should know I feel that same way." Zane admitted. "I was selfish, I should have understood all you were going through that year and... well I shouldn't have listened to anyone else about you."

"It's in the past, really." Rikki waved him off. "You helped us in the end. We couldn't have done it without you.

"I've always known where your loyalty laid." She continued. "I wouldn't have agreed to be your friend if I didn't want to try to make friendship work. I think my brain did want to make it work but..."

"But what?" Zane asked as Rikki drifted off.

"But my heart wanted more." She said. "I couldn't shake it, everywhere we went reminded me of us. When we went to fix up the moon pool, I was reminded of us kissing in there. When we walked along the beach, I was reminded of us walking with our arms around each other. That was all I wanted to do and it just didn't seem fair that we couldn't do any of that stuff."

"You always could have asked." Zane said as he grabbed her hand. "I think you would have found I wanted to do the same things."

"I reckon that's something we would need to work on if we got back together; communication." Rikki said.

Zane chuckled as he gently kicked some sand in front of him.

"Yeah." He replied. "And trust."

Rikki looked up to him to see he was staring out at the water. He finally looked back at her and then out to the sea again.

"I should have trusted you." Zane told her. "I guess I just figured Sophie was Will's sister, she would know if her brother was seeing someone or had feelings for someone. I felt... desperate. I tried to hold onto you so hard, probably too hard."

"If anyone needs to apologize for trust issues it's me." Rikki told him.

"Maybe in the beginning, but you came around." Zane told her. "You tried to tell me what was going on but I didn't listen."

"You know, I want more than anything in the world to be back with you." Rikki admitted. Zane finally took his eyes off the ocean. "I guess third time might be the charm. But I can't lose you again."

"You won't." Zane told her as he pulled her into his chest. "I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" Rikki asked.

"Um, well because we know what the fuck we're doing this time." Zane said. Rikki chuckled in response. "You're right though, we just need to communicate and trust each other more. I get it's not in your nature to share everything on your mind but if something is really bothering you, you can tell me. And I promise no matter what anyone says, I won't lose trust in you."

"Fair enough." Rikki replied. She felt Zane's grip on her loosen and she pulled away to look up at him. It was her turn to reach up and kiss him, softly and then firmly.

"So what do you say?" Zane asked in between kisses. "You want to be my girlfriend or something like that?"

"Sure." Rikki replied. "But I had a really great boyfriend previously so you've got some serious competition."

"Yeah?" Zane chuckled.

"Yeah," Rikki replied. "Spoiled, little rich kid with an ego the size of the planet, but still devilishly handsome and kind at heart."

Zane gave her one of his signature, crooked grins that she loved so much. "Well, my last girlfriend was pretty great too."

"Really?" Rikki said.

"Yeah," Zane replied this time. "Stubborn as a mule, wouldn't ever let me spoil her but she has the deepest capacity to love I've ever seen. And, I'm sure you won't believe me but she's a mermaid."

Rikki laughed at his last statement. It felt like she was getting back together with Zane but it also felt like a whole new relationship. She thought of this day ever came, she would be nervous but surprisingly enough, she wasn't nervous at all, only happy and excited. She knew they would be entering their honeymoon stage where they would be gross and adorable at the same time. She didn't care and she found she didn't want to spend time away from him if she could help it.

"Is your house nearby?" Rikki asked. She still had her small, studio apartment and she didn't fancy taking Zane back there yet. She figured he'd have a much nicer place.

"Yeah, it's not to far actually." Zane said. "Are you inviting yourself over?"

"Maybe I am." Rikki said. "Unless you're having other guests."

"No," Zane said as he stood up from the sand and offered her a hand, which she gladly took.

Rikki wasn't too surprised Zane had purchased a nice home near the water. She chuckled at how predictable he could be but she supposed if he saw her apartment, he'd think the same thing.

Zane took her up to his bedroom. She took in the room, noticing it was likely the size of her whole apartment. There were glass doors leading out to a balcony with a chair and table. The bathroom looked luxurious and even his bedroom was clean. She remembered he had various pieces of clothing tossed about in his teenage room. She was surprised he kept it so clean, save an pajama pants on the floor beside his bed.

She turned around when she heard a footstep behind her and she saw Zane was walking closer to her, loosening his tie and looking at her with the most seductive eyes. She smiled before he kissed her. She found her hands were pushing his suit jacket off and unbuttoning his dress shirt while his were searching for the zipper on the back of her dress. Zane's large bed wasn't only used for sleeping that night.

After their reunion festivities, Zane gave Rikki a spare t-shirt and sweatpants to sleep in. He gently kissed her forehead before she felt sleep take her away.

* * *

Rikki awoke first the next morning. She was facing away from Zane so she briefly wondered if the last night had been some painfully, pleasant dream. She turned over to see him sleeping beside her and she knew everything was real.

She stood quietly as not to wake him and made her way downstairs to see if she could make herself and Zane some coffee. She was quickly able to do so and she made her way up back up to the bedroom to find Zane was still asleep. The balcony and the rising sun caught her attention so she decided to sit outside while she took in the events of the last twelve hours.

Once her coffee was nearly gone, she came to a simple conclusion; she was the luckiest girl in the world.


	5. The Green Tie

**The Green Tie**

Rikki should have known it was a bad idea to take the tests right before her husband's luncheon this afternoon. This was all she was going to be thinking of for the rest of the day. She didn't even know if she could hold a conversation with the knowledge she now possessed.

Only a few weeks ago he had proposed to her in the moon pool. They had gotten married that very same day. Emma made a joke about them getting married so quickly because they we're having a baby. Now, Rikki was thinking that might not be too far from the truth.

Her period had been significantly late. It wasn't ever exactly like clockwork but it would come after a week or so. It had now been four weeks since she was supposed to start. She noticed she had been much more irritable too. She always was, that was a part of her charm but this was even more so. She yelled at Zane yesterday because he had forgotten what she usually ordered from their favorite restaurant. She'd maybe give him a huff or an eye roll on a bad day but something inside her snapped. Zane looked like a kicked puppy. She might have found it comical if it weren't for the situation. Rikki tried to brush all the symptoms off but when she woke up this morning, feeling like she would be sick if she moved, she knew she needed answers.

She had told Zane she was going for a swim. She did to boost her confidence. She always felt like she could do anything when she came out of the water. She walked to the nearby pharmacy to pick up the tests. She had heard to grab different brands to ensure the most accurate results. Was twenty enough? Was three too little? She had no clue.

Rikki returned home and quietly dropped the bag of tests under the sink of their shared bathroom. She found Zane in their office, reviewing some details for the luncheon he was hosting today. There was a property he was looking to develop but needed some additional financial backing. It was crazy how similar yet how different Zane was from Harrison.

"What are you doing?" Rikki asked as she entered the office.

"Just reviewing information on our guests." Zane told her. "How was the swim?"

"Fantastic, as always." Rikki had replied. It was the most normal part of her day, turning into a mermaid.

"Good." Zane said as he put the files down and approached his wife, giving her a kiss when he reached her.

"I'm sorry about the restaurant." Zane told her as he held her in his arms. Rikki felt an insane amount of guilt. Maybe even more than she should, more than normal.

"It's okay." She told him. Her voice cracked on her last syllable. Fuck, was she crying now? Why?

"Hey, are you okay?" Zane asked. He was looking at her with his incredibly sweet eyes that only brought more tears. The kind she had when she had said her vows to him.

"Yeah," she replied moving out of his arms. She had to get it together. "Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me."

"It's okay," Zane said with a confused look on his face.

"I think it's almost that time of the month." Rikki brushed off quickly. "You want anything to drink?"

"I'm good." Zane said. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Rikki told him with a small smile, the last of her tears running down her face. She bet she looked crazy.

"Okay." Zane said slowly, still looking confused. "Because you don't have to come to this luncheon if you don't want-"

"No, it's fine." Rikki said. "It's important, I'll be there."

"Okay." Zane said. "Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure." Rikki replied as she realized she had just drank the last of her water bottle. Of course Zane wouldn't believe her but he wouldn't protest either.

"Well, I'm going to go meet up with caterers then and I'll be back for the luncheon, love." Zane told her as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. Rikki was thankful she would have a little bit of time to herself. She went to the bathroom after she was sure her husband had left and pulled out a few of the tests she bought. She figured if the results varied, she'd just take more. Soon enough she had taken as many tests as she could and set a timer on her phone while she took a seat on the floor.

Rikki wouldn't know what to do if the tests were positive. She and Zane had only briefly talked about having children before. She wasn't sure if she wanted kids but Zane had expressed wanting at least one. She reckoned she could pluck up the courage to have one kid but she thought that would be five or ten years from now, not only a few weeks after their marriage. Hell, today was going to be their first public event as a married couple. This would all be too soon.

Sooner but somehow still much later than she thought, Rikki heard the timer on her phone go off. She hesitantly stood up from the floor, taking one final glance at herself in the mirror. She'd have to take a bath before the luncheon, her hair was a mess and her face was still covered in tear tracks. She sighed as she looked down at the tests that were causing so much stress. She felt herself lose her breath as she took in each one, all with their little plus signs.

Rikki was pregnant. With Zane's baby. Fuck.

She looked back at her reflection and tentatively placed and hand on her stomach. It was still as taunt as it had always been, being a mermaid had kept her in good shape. Still, she lived with the knowledge that whatever was growing inside there was going to change hers and Zane's lives forever.

Either seconds or minutes later, she didn't know which, she remembered she needed a bath. She wiped her face before she started the tap and stepped into their bedroom to pick out an outfit for the luncheon. She settled on a blue top and skirt and returned to the bathtub.

She didn't stay in the bath for any longer than she needed to. She dried off and stepped out in her robe to find Zane adjusting a dark green tie in the mirror.

"Too bad I just got dressed." He told her. "I would have pounced on you otherwise."

Rikki gave him a small smile. She knew she would have to change it to her usual grin and kiss him. She didn't know why the thought of sex suddenly scared her, the deed was already done.

"Well, we do have all evening." She said before she turned her focus on her clothes she had selected. "Guests are arriving soon?"

"Yeah," Zane said as he stepped away from the mirror. "Thanks for doing this, by the way. I know this isn't really your favorite way to spend an afternoon."

"Of course." Rikki shrugged as she began to change. "I don't think I'll have to tell off the host at this luncheon."

Once she was dressed, they went down to the patio where the caterers were getting set up and their guests would surely be arriving soon. Once they arrived, Rikki and Zane greeted them, pretending to be interested in their pottery making and yoga classes.

Lunch was soon served. Everything on Rikki's plate looked delicious as usual. That was the one benefit of attending luncheons and galas, the food was always great. Once she felt parched, she took a sip of the wine at the table but realized her mistake before she swallowed it. She knew she couldn't drink, not while she was pregnant. She turned to her side and spit the drink back into the glass as nonchalantly as possible.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked her. Apparently she hadn't been as discreet as she wanted.

"Why would anything be wrong?" Rikki asked him. He gave her a look that let her know he knew she was hiding something.

"My stomach's just acting up again." Rikki told him. "I'll be fine."

Zane dropped the topic then and Rikki asked the wait staff if she could replace her wine with water. She had to admit, the water was what she needed right now. It was so hot outside, she wondered how Zane was staying put together in his suit jacket.

Rikki had been talking to the wives of the businessmen at the luncheon when she felt really hot. She noticed they weren't sweating so she thought this had to be something to do with her mermaid powers. Maybe the baby was doing something? She wondered if she looked as red and sweaty as she felt.

Rikki wanted to stay at the luncheon for Zane, she knew how important this was to him. However, she knew if this was indeed her mermaid powers going haywire, she'd need to leave. It wouldn't do him any good if she set the whole backyard on fire. She excused herself from the group, saying she wasn't feeling well. One of the middle aged wives mentioned she didn't look great. It took everything in Rikki not to roll her eyes at the lady. As she made her way back to the house, she caught Zane's eye and he gave her a concerned look. She hoped he wouldn't follow her but she didn't think she was going to get that lucky.

As soon as Rikki entered their much cooler home, she realized how hot she had become. She remembered feeling very lightheaded before her world went black.

* * *

As Rikki slowly started to wake up, she heard two male voices. She recognized both of them, one belonged to her husband and the other belonged to Ash. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised, Ash had become a doctor and gotten back together with Emma once she had returned. He always had a knack for helping people. It was comforting to have a doctor in the gang. Once Ash had studied Lewis's research, he seemed to be able to figure out and cure everything that might go wrong with the girls.

Once Rikki had opened her eyes, Zane looked down to her before pushing past Ash and taking one of her hands in his own.

"What's going on?" Rikki asked.

"You fainted." Zane replied.

"Low blood pressure." Ash told her. "You had all the symptoms except you were hot when you should have been cold. I'm guessing that was something to do with your mermaid powers but I've been monitoring your blood pressure since and it's been on the rise."

"I suppose that's good." Rikki replied. She still felt incredibly lightheaded. She would have stood from the bed by now if she didn't think she would fall right back down. "Do you know what caused it?"

"I have a theory and it's not serious." Ash started. "But I don't think I should be the one to say."

Rikki gave Ash an odd look. Why couldn't he tell her what was wrong? Did Zane know why she fainted? By the worried look on his face, she thought not. What did she know that he didn't? Oh, right. Her thought of the baby messing with her powers was likely correct.

She watched as Zane's face turned from worried to disappointed. Rikki's face must have fallen as she realized her pregnancy had caused this. He had to be disappointed she kept something from him. She didn't know how to break the news to him. A part of her had hoped he would simply figure it out, she couldn't hide it from him forever. Now, it seemed like she had no choice, she was going to have to tell him.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." Ash said as he gathered his briefcase. "Call me at any time."

"Thanks, mate." Zane said as the other man left the room. Once Ash had left, Zane turned his attention back to Rikki. She looked anywhere but his eyes.

"So you do know what Ash was talking about?" Zane asked.

Rikki finally met Zane's stare. "Yes."

"You didn't think to tell me?" Zane asked. She could tell he was upset.

"I didn't think this would happen." Rikki replied. "I didn't know it was a part of it all."

"A part of what?" Zane asked.

Rikki tried to open her mouth to answer him but no words would come out. She hadn't come to terms with the pregnancy herself, it would be damn near impossible to tell anyone else, even her husband.

"Rikki," Zane sighed as he stood up. Oh boy, she'd done it now. "I know you're not the most open person but when something is effecting your health, I'd think you'd at least tell me."

"I was going to." She said as she sat up, finding some of her strength was returning. He scoffed and shook his head. "I only found out today, it's not like I've had any time to tell you."

"You could have made time." Zane said. "I would have listened."

"I didn't want you to be distracted during your luncheon." Rikki told him.

"I don't care about the stupid luncheon!" Zane finally snapped. "You think I just continued on with it after you passed out? No, I sent everyone home. I don't know if they are going to invest in the property but I honestly couldn't give a fuck right now, Rikki!

"I'm worried about you." Zane said, much softer as he took his seat beside her and grabbed her hand. "And you won't tell me what's wrong."

Rikki's heart shattered. She reckoned she'd be angry too if their roles were reversed. She wondered what his reaction would be to her pregnancy. Would he be happy? Sad? Upset? She had no clue. She wasn't handling it too well herself but maybe she just needed someone else to know.

"Like Ash said, it's not that serious." Rikki told him.

"I don't care, Rikki." Zane said. "Would you please just tell me what's going on?"

Rikki took a deep sigh. Zane knew there were times he would have to drop certain subjects with her. She could be a bit stubborn. Still, if he needed to be persistent, he would and she was surprised how often he would get what he wanted. Chalk up another win for Zane.

"I'm...pregnant." She finally told him. It was quiet but she was positive he heard it.

"What?" Zane asked her. He looked like she had just hit him with a frying pan. Again, his facial expression might have been comical if it weren't for the situation.

"You heard me." Rikki said as she wrestled with her hands, staring at them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "I was supposed to get my period four weeks ago and I'm sure you've noticed I've been moody... well, more so than normal and then I was sick this morning... I got some tests after my swim. They were all positive and I've just been wrestling with the idea, I didn't know how to tell you when I couldn't come to terms with it and-"

Rikki was cut off as she felt Zane fiercely wrap his arms around her. She didn't lean into his embrace but she didn't back out of it either. For whatever reason, this wasn't the reaction Rikki had been expecting. She heard him laugh, a teary laugh that instantly brought tears to her own eyes. She wondered if this would be her normal reaction or if her hormones were playing tricks on her yet again.

"You're serious?" Zane asked as he backed out of their embrace.

She wanted rather badly to whack him on the back of his head. Of course she was serious. He was smiling as big as she'd ever seen him smile and it made her heart explode and throw out any other feeling she felt other than love.

"You're happy about this?" She asked him. He scoffed at her as if she had just asked him the most obvious question in the world.

"Of course I am." He said. "I mean, I know this is a little sooner than we anticipated but it's not like we're sixteen years old. Fuck, we're married, Rikki. We have this beautiful home, we'll do just fine."

"I doubt it." She said, suddenly feeling as confident as she had about the potential of having a baby in a few months as she ever had. "We'll probably screw this kid up badly."

Zane laughed at her. She was happy he could tell she was joking. She felt so silly for keeping this from him. Zane always knew the right things to say. He knew she wasn't always as confident as she played it. In fact, she was still pretty damn insecure when it came to responsibilities and her personal life. There was no bigger responsibility in her personal life that she would face than this one. Still, with Zane by her side, she knew they could do anything.

"I love you." She told him as she finally leaned back into his embrace.

"I love you, too." He replied.

Every now and again, Rikki wondered how she and Zane got to where they were. She had stolen his precious Zodiac's spark plug and took it out to sea. They had spent roughly a year trying their hardest to hurt each other. She wondered if she could go back in time and tell the girl who took the time to talk to the boy she saved from a Mako Shark attack or the woman barely making a living in the tiny, studio apartment where she would be now and what their reactions would be. Probably shock, maybe disgust. Still, as she felt her husband's arm slip around her body and rest his hand on her still flat belly, she found there was no place she'd rather be.


	6. Bonus Chapter: The Purple Tie

**Bonus Chapter: The Purple Tie**

Rikki was wiping down tables on her last night at Rikki's. She and Zane had had their first cordial conversation in weeks a while back and they decided it was best to shut down Rikki's. Neither of them had much of a passion in food or customer service and it wouldn't do their near dead relationship any favors if they continued to get into arguments about the restaurant, one neither cared that much about.

Rikki felt guilty. She was the one who talked about the closed building every time they walked past it. She wished she would have liked it more but she also wished Zane had never bought it. All the things she said were merely ideas, it didn't mean she wanted to be the one executing them.

It had been a fairly slow night. Tomorrow would be the last day of operations and Zane would be the one closing that night. She had a feeling tomorrow would be busier than this last night but she still wasn't sure how much so. She would probably come by when the customers left to say goodbye to their failed restaurant once more.

Rikki heard the beaded curtains rattle behind her. She cursed herself and the wait staff for not pulling the windows down.

"Sorry, we're closed." She said as she continued to wipe down tables.

"I know." She heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see Zane standing there in a suit and a royal purple striped tie.

"What's with the monkey suit?" She asked him.

"Very funny." Zane replied. "I had a college admissions interview today."

"How exciting." Rikki said as she finished wiping a table and moved on to another one.

"I just thought I'd come by to see if you needed any help closing." Zane said. "I see you forgot the window."

Rikki rolled her eyes. She didn't remember him being so controlling and demanding before.

"I was getting to it." She said. "We don't have to close up the exact same way, do we?"

"Rikki, that's not what I meant." Zane said to her. "Seriously, I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine." Rikki said as she took her dirty rag behind the bar and discarded her gloves. Customers would see a mermaid cleaning tables if she didn't wear them. "Business hasn't exactly been booming."

"Well, that's always good to hear." Zane said, sarcastically.

Rikki hoped he'd leave when she turned around to count the money in the cash register. She'd have to take it back to theirs and Sophie's office and then she'd be done for the night. Rikki shuttered at the thought of Sophie. She hadn't been working as much once Rikki and the others had foiled her plans at the moon pool. Zane said she wasn't disappointed the restaurant was closing either.

"I know business hasn't been great and that you could close by yourself." Zane said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Rikki asked.

"I told you, to make sure you're all right." Zane said.

Rikki had just finished counting the register and was set to take the drawer back to the offices. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know this is your last night at Rikki's." He said. "The place is named after you. I thought you might be at least a little upset it didn't work out."

Rikki rolled her eyes again as she entered their office space. It hit her then how much things had changed. She looked at her desk, which was empty. She didn't bother setting it back up when she returned. She used to have a name plate Zane had purchased for her on it and pictures of the two of them, pictures of Cleo, Emma, Bella and Lewis. She wouldn't miss this hell hole of a restaurant, she'd miss everything she had before it. Her perfect life that had been drug through the mud this past year.

"No, I won't miss it." Rikki told him honestly as she dropped the drawer on her desk and grabbed a bag to put the few dollars in.

"Come on, you can't be serious." Zane said. "What about all the memories we had here?"

"I'd like to forget most of those, to be honest." She replied, the exception being the Valentine's Day dance he had arranged for them.

"What do you mean?" Zane asked. "I thought you wanted the restaurant."

"Really?" Rikki asked. "What part of me screams restaurant manager? Is it my incredible responsibility or my duty and dedication to the job? Ha, I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

"You could have been good if you tried." Zane shot back. Rikki had wondered when a true argument between the two would ensue. "You just had to put mermaid club first."

"I told you that was important." Rikki said. "You saw so yourself."

"Did you ever think that maybe nothing would have happened if you three didn't go poking around and just left well enough alone?" Zane asked.

"You know, I wish that I could have." Rikki said. "But you did send your girlfriend out there to destroy my second home."

Zane groaned and grabbed his hair once Rikki had said 'girlfriend'. "How many times do I have to tell you? Sophie kissed me, I don't care about her."

"It's only payback for all the times you asked me about Will and I told you nothing was going on." Rikki said. "Oh wait, you never asked me. You only trusted a girl you just met."

"She's his sister, Rikki." Zane shot back. "You'd think she would know when her brother had feelings for someone."

"That's not the point." Rikki said. "You never asked me if I had feelings for Will. If you had, I would have told you I didn't and that I..."

"That you, what?" Zane asked once Rikki and stopped talking.

"It doesn't matter, forget about it." She told him. "I have to be up early tomorrow for-"

"Oh come on, for what?" Zane asked. "An early morning swim? The water will be boiling hot tomorrow, I know you won't go near it."

Rikki grinded her teeth together as she stared at the floor. Zane knew her far too well.

"What do you want from me?" She asked. "I'm tired of arguing with you."

"I'm tired of arguing with you, too." Zane said as he took a few steps closer to her.

"Then why don't we stop?" She asked. "Why can't we just turn back time and forget any of this ever happened?"

Rikki took a seat at her desk, placing her head in her hands. "Why can't you go back to being the sweet guy I knew?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Zane said as he took a seat on her desk. "You haven't exactly been... inviting the past year."

Rikki removed her head from her hands and felt a rage coming back on. "You're mad because I didn't invite you out to Mako to help with the water tentacle? Or anything else? Do you know why I didn't want you to come out there?"

"Why?" Zane asked back, sensing she was about to explode but willingly jumping into the fire anyway.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt." Rikki said. "I didn't know what it was, the three of us could barely fight everything off, I... I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you."

"So you choose to involve Lewis and Will but not me?" Zane asked. He had completely glossed over her sensitive point.

"Despite what you might think, Lewis and Will are not my boyfriends." Rikki said. "It wasn't my place to decide to invite them or not, although I protested as much as I could."

"Why can't you just accept help, Rikki?" Zane asked.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked back. "I asked you for help so many times but you ignored me. I needed you so many times and you didn't come."

"Someone had to run the restaurant." Zane replied, simply.

"Again with the god damn restaurant!" Rikki exclaimed shoving a stack of papers off of Sophie's desk. She didn't care if it was anything important, one of the three of them would fix it later. "Zane, I never wanted this! When have I ever asked you for a restaurant?"

"You said it so many times when this place was closed." Zane said, still sitting on Rikki's desk. "You wanted it open with some live music and-"

"Those were just ideas, Zane." Rikki said. "I was thinking out loud. I don't want to act on all of those ideas. It was a sweet gesture but I never wanted a restaurant and now... well it wasn't the only thing that tore us apart but I suppose it was a contributing factor."

"Yeah, I reckon so." Zane said moving from Rikki's desk to take a seat next to Rikki on Sophie's desk. "Maybe we just weren't meant to be."

"No, I don't think so." Rikki told him. She had a feeling he was just trying to come up with a good excuse as to why they didn't work out.

"Yeah, me neither." He confirmed, shaking his head and laughing. "God, we really screwed up didn't we?"

"Yeah," Rikki sighed. She wondered if she and Zane would ever get a chance to be together again. Being friends was killing her.

"You were the best girlfriend I ever had, you know." He told her.

"Yeah," Rikki said. "You were the best boyfriend."

"I was..." Zane started after a few moments of silence. "You know before things got all rocky I was um... debating whether or not I loved you."

"Did you come to a conclusion?" Rikki asked.

"No," Zane replied. "I would have said something if I did. Looking back though, I'm pretty sure I did. You had me doing things I never thought I would."

"Like what?" Rikki asked with a smile.

"Well for one, hanging out with Lewis as much as I did." Zane laughed. Rikki smiled and rolled her eyes. "No, seriously, I don't think anyone has had as big of an impact on my life as you have."

"I reckon I could say the same about you." Rikki told him. He was staring at her with those big, chocolate brown eyes. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Neither said anything, they just found themselves leaning in to each other until their lips met in a kiss.

It was unlike any kiss she had ever shared with him before. It was desperate, it was heated, it had taken far too long. Rikki wanted to laugh at the fact they were having a make out session on Sophie's desk. Serves the bitch right.

Rikki stood from the desk and she beckoned for Zane to follow her. They didn't break the kiss as they stood in the middle of the office and continued their intense make out session. Zane wrapped his hands in her hair and Rikki dug her nails into his back. They needed each other so badly. She was so happy the night had ended this way. Then again, Rikki should have known she wouldn't get that lucky.

"So what happens now?" She asked him as she backed away from the kiss and bit her bottom lip. She was surprised to see Zane wasn't smiling back at her.

"I got accepted to Oxford." Zane told her.

"Oh." Rikki said as she dropped her arms from around him and backed out of his embrace. "That's- that's great. Congratulations."

"Rikki." Zane called after her as Rikki had left the office and returned to the restaurant. "Rikki, look it's my dad's idea, I-"

"It's all right, Zane." She said as she felt tears well in her eyes. She was positive he could see them too. "I get it. You should go."

"Really?" He asked her as if he had expected that to be her last response.

"Yeah," Rikki said. "Oxford's a great school, you should go."

Zane glanced between the floor and Rikki, maybe trying to decide if she was serious or not.

"Okay." Zane said. "If that's what you want."

"I think it would be best." She said. No, what Rikki really wanted was for Zane to stay in Gold Coast. She could imagine now, the two of them taking care of several children while Zane had a beer gut and cursed her for not letting him go to Oxford. She had to let him go. This would still be easier than watching him kiss Sophie or anyone else. If he was in England, she could pretend he was never with anyone ever again.

"Maybe so." Zane said. "So I'll see you after closing tomorrow?"

"No," Rikki replied. "I think I'll just leave tonight. Don't worry, I'll close the window."

Rikki walked out of the open doorway, the same one Zane had entered. She closed the window behind her and leaned against the wall, trying to control her tears. She couldn't sob, she didn't want Zane to hear her. She had to let him go.

Just another bad memory at Rikki's.


End file.
